10 Parodias De Cuentos Clasicos -Parte 1-
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Parte 1: 10 Fics de Parodias de cuentos clásicos: Kagura Pan, Tatsucieta, La SireOkama, El señor de las Kintamas, La caperucita azul y el Lobo chino, TakaNieves, Zurhercules, El Gorila durmiente, Mitsuba en el pais del trolleo, Gincula. Ships: OkiKagu, KamuSoyo, GinxTodos, HijiMitsu, KamuNobu, KondoxTodos, GinHiji, KonTae, TakaMata, SakaMutsu, ZuraIku, ShinSoyo, GinTsuki, etc.
1. Kagura Pan

**.**

 **Kagura Pan**

 **.**

 **OkiKagu**

 **.**

 **Dedicado a: ´´Gabyru07´´ quien me ayudo a elegir la pareja para comenzar con este fic**

 **.**

En Edo ciudad de progresos y grandes comerciantes, vivían tres jóvenes hermanos. La mayor de ellos era Okita Mitsuba, la más recta y responsable de los tres. El segundo hermano, Okita Sougo, quien se mostraba como un joven responsable, pero solía liberar su sadismo con su hermano menor, el cuatro ojos que su padre adopto, Shimura Shinpachi.

´´ya no me funciona el orochi y esta historia necesita tres hermanos´´ les había explicado al momento de traerle al cuatro ojos ´´espero que Peter Pan los secuestre pronto así tengo tiempo libre con su madre´´ y es que si, su padre era un hombre despreocupado que lo único que quería era tirarse a su esposa y hacer de lobo feroz en la cama.

Sougo, se entretenía torturando a su adoptado hermano con sus técnicas sádicas. Según su padre, lo había adoptado porque esos lentes lo hacían ver inteligente, pero viendo como siempre caía en sus trampas le hizo darse cuenta que era malo juzgar a las personas por su apariencia.

El tiempo pasó, los niños crecieron y Peter Pan, el secuestrador, jamás apareció. Sougo ya cumplía dieciocho años, su hermana era mayor de edad y su padre se arrepentía de haber adoptado a Shinpachi, si nadie los secuestraba ¿que importaba que fuesen solo dos hermanos? Pero… un día, mientras estudiaban para sus exámenes, una fuerte brisa golpeo el ventanal de su puerta y una silueta verde se sentó sobre la cama de la mayor.

―he venido para llevarlos conmigo, mocosos de mierda―un grito proveniente de una voz chillona se oyó antes de que pudieran localizar su procedencia.―los vengo a buscar para llevarlos a Nunca Jamás…―la pelirroja quedo estática al ver que esos supuestos niños eran… ¿adultos? Los miro con espanto.

Mitsuba la miro asombrada y maravillada, mientras que Sougo solo le brindaba una mirada descreída observando toda la situación. Shinpachi se acomodó los anteojos mientras comenzaban a formularse preguntas que…

― ¿no era un niño Peter Pan?―pregunto confundido el cuatro ojos.

―yo no veo una mujer―comento Sougo ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de la chica que recién llegaba.

― ¿de qué hablan?―los regaño Mitsuba con calma y mucha paciencia―es muy tierna―confeso mientras la abrazaba con cariño y estiraba sus mejillas.

―pero aun no comprendo…―siguió Shinpachi con sus divagaciones―tú no eres Peter Pan―acuso.

Kagura quien se encontraba muy cómoda en brazos de Mitsuba soltó su agarre con cuidado mientras comenzaba con sus explicaciones.

―soy Kagura Pan y vengo en busca de los mocosos que van a ayudarme en Nunca jamás―explico―Peter Pan murió, se lo comió el cocodrilo―dijo con pena fingida―alguien lo empujo y callo al mar. Dicen, las malas lengua, que fue para robarse su puesto de Rey de nunca jamás, pero aún no se ha hecho una investigación― Sougo y Shinpachi no le creyeron nada ´´ella lo mato´´ pensaron en conjunto mientras la inocente Mitsuba acompañaba a Kagura en su falso dolor.

― Pero ya somos grandes, ¿para qué nos quieres?―se quejó Sougo― búscate a mocosos para torturar en tu isla de fantasía―trato de echarla.

―Sou-chan, no, debemos ayudarla―esas palabras ayudaron a que Sougo se calmara y desistiera de sacar a esa asesina de su habitación.

―debería explicarles mejor―dijo levantándose mientras les lanzaba polvos plateados encima de ellos―pero este fic no debe extenderse, así que iremos a nunca jamás para explicarles la situación―de una patada abrió nuevamente la ventana rompiendo a su paso parte de la pared mientras los tomaba del cuello de la camisa, tanto a Shinpachi como a Sougo, Mitsuba iba como princesa entre los brazos de Kagura― ¡nos vamos!― su grito fue lo último que termino trayendo a la habitación a los padres de los tres hermanos.

― ¡Espera!―imploro el padre entre lágrimas― mi esposa ha engordado treinta kilos en este último tiempo, ha envejecido y sus hemorroides han crecido, si te los llevas no tendré excusas para no cumplirle―gritaba suplicas desesperadas. Si hubiese aparecido hace un par de años no hubiese pasado nada, su mujer estaba en muy buenas condiciones… pero ahora… Kagura salió a vuelo dejando caer unas pastillas junto a una nota.

´´no seas idiota y cúmplele a tu mujer.

P.D.: Gin-chan dice que el viagra es la mejor medicina para el hombre de hoy en día´´

Kagura Pan siguió la ruta de viaje, voló hasta lo más alto del cielo, giro en la segunda estrella a la derecha, hasta llegar al amanecer. Ruta que Peter, en tiempos de vida, le comento.

― ¡llegamos!―dijo con felicidad. La isla no se veía nada mal. Los tres hermanos parecían bastante confundidos con todo aquello. Dejándolos en tierra Kagura Pan extendió sus brazos para brindarles la bienvenida―esto es nunca jamás…―mirando lo exótico del paisaje, los barcos naufragando, escuchando el cantar de las sirenas Kagura continuo con su bienvenida― nunca jamás tener responsabilidades, pagar la renta a viejas amargadas, trabajar como esclavos, ni hacerse cargos de mocosos de mierda que no son tuyos―explico con sabiduría.

―Oye, ¿no te estas yendo del tema? ¡Estamos en un cuento de niños, respeta!― Kagura tapo sus oídos al escucharlo gritar tan fuerte.

― ¿Qué dijo el cuatro ojos?―pregunto ignorándolo.

―no sé, siempre grita por todo―explico Sougo―suele hacer escándalo por simplezas―Shinpachi sentía que se estaban burlando de él. El joven megane recordaba ser el centro de maltratos de Okita Sougo quien se divertía torturándolo. Sabía que por eso se quejaba de que no aguantaba nada, pero… ¿Qué tipo de niño se aguantaría métodos de tortura de la edad antigua?

Comenzando con su caminata hasta la madriguera donde la joven Kagura convivía con ciertos niños perdidos… aunque… ¿aquello que veían eran niños? Al entrar a su humilde morada, no solo vieron botellas y revistas porno tiradas, también colillas de cigarrillos y cartas esparcidas por doquier. Seis hombres durmiendo con baba colgando de la comisura de sus labios, descansando debajo de un kotatsu.

―les presento a los viejos perdidos―explico como si fuera su mayor adquisición.

― ¿vi… viejos perdidos? ¿Acaso no eran ´´niños´´?― se quejó Shinpachi al verlos.

―los viejos perdidos…―Kagura señalo a las seis cabezas que permanecían ocultas sin inmutarse por los recién llegados―son unos viejos que artos de terminar siendo unos madaos despreciables terminaron acá, en el país de nunca jamás―explico Kagura

― ¿acaso no siguen siendo madao?―se irrito nuevamente Shinpachi―dime cual es la diferencia que hay al venir a esta isla―

Uno de los hombres comenzó a levantarse haciendo coro junto a sus otros cinco compañeros.

―acá no tengo que pagar la leche de fresa, solo la bebo libremente― explico uno de cabellera enmarañada y plateados cabellos.

―acá puedo fumar todo lo que quiera y donde quiera sin que me miren mal―el segundo de flequillo en ´´v´´ llamo la atención de una divertida Mitsuba.

―nadie te habla mal de tus hemorroides o de si tienes sangrado en tu cu**―explico un ninja mientras mostraba la crema ´´ultimátum hemorroidal´´ que usaba.

―podemos hacer grandes negocios con piedras, la abundancia del material es primordial para conseguir ganancias, hahahahaha―la risa del de ojos azulados y permanente morena consiguió que dos de sus dos compañeros lo callaran a la fuerza.

―la banana es gratuita y podemos ver como Otae-san se desviste en la laguna―comento un gorila hormonado.

―y además…―el rey madao se alzaba a hablar a compartir sus momentos de sabiduría, sus progresos en la isla, a dar una explicación de cómo sus vidas de fracasado mejoraron en esas tierras― ¡Además no tenemos que estar llamando a esposas que lo único que quieren es que uno esté trabajando como mula!―se abrazó a si mismo mientras sentía la libertad golpeando en su cuerpo seguido de un coro de aplausos de sus demás compañeros― la vergüenza de ser un madao no existirá más, soy un MADAO sin vergüenza―comenzaron a reír mientras volvían a servirse bebidas en sus vasos.

Dejando a los ebrios consumir libremente la bebida, Kagura Pan comenzó a explicar el por qué los había traído hasta allí.

― ¿quieres que los eduque?―pregunto Sougo sorprendido― ¿acaso no eran libre aquí?―

Kagura bufo.

El plan en un principio había sido buscar esos mocosos de la historia ´´Peter Pan´´ pero, al perder la dirección de Wendy y hacer un trato con el viejo padre de esos sujetos para secuestrarlos, termino llegando tarde a su destino. Esos críos ya habían crecido y Gin-chan se había vuelto un adicto a los juegos de azahar y demás vicios junto a sus destructivos amigos. Si las cosas seguían así, terminarían convirtiendo a ´´nunca jamás´´ en un prostíbulo o un casino, la inocencia de esas tierras se perdía con sus mierdas simplonas.

―sí, pero todo tiene un límite―se cruzó de brazos ofendida―ya gastaron mi oro. Cada vez que van con las Picaninny lo único que hacen es acortar mis ganancias―explico molesta.

Los Picaninny eran una tribu que había llegado a esas tierras con dudosas procedencias. Además de un momento a otro, esa tribu paso de ser gobernada por un cacique a ser gobernada por mujeres y solo tener miembros femeninos, aunque según Gin, eran más hombres que ellos mismos.

―bien, pero será con mis métodos y no puedes quejarte, China Pan―la burla no pasó desapercibida para Kagura quien lo miro con fastidio pero la preocupación de Shinpachi se coló antes de que siquiera pudiera defenderse.

―pero… ¿estas segura? Es un rey sádico que lo único que hace es torturar a las personas―Shinpachi recordaba sus primeros años donde, comparándolos con el presente, eran un juego de niños. Sus técnicas de sadismo se habían perfeccionado.

Sougo lo agarró del cuello en una especie de abrazo fraternal para acallar a ese adoptado ser. En medio de su tan ´´cariñoso abrazo´´ y antes de que Shinpachi quedara azul, Sougo se percató que a su lado Mitsuba no se encontraba.

―Toushirou-san eres muy bueno con esto―comentaba al lado del sujeto amante de la nicotina. El sonrojo del hombre era notorio por lo que intentaba desviar la mirada para que la joven a su lado no se diera cuenta.

Sougo no necesitaba explicaciones o que aceptaran sus métodos de tortura, con que le den a ese sujeto, ya estaba hecho.

―los entrenare―acepto.

Sin esperar una aceptación o negación por parte de Kagura, Sougo se acercó a su hermana y pidiendo que se alejara saco una bazooka que tenían guardada entre los escasos tesoros de la cueva.

Inconscientes entre la humareda pidió ayuda para confiscarles todas sus pertenencias. Kagura Pan y Shinpachi amarraron a los seis sujetos mientras Mitsuba y Sougo juntaban sus objetos preciados en una bolsa que tiraban a una hoguera. Con una buena limpieza y unas astas de maderas, clavadas en la entrada de dicha cueva, esperaron a que despertaran.

Aunque había una petición más que necesitaba Sougo para comenzar con su entrenamiento, Mitsuba no debía estar presente. Con una amenaza simple a Shinpachi, ´´si no quieres pertenecer al grupo de mutilados te aconsejo que te largues con mi hermana a juntar flores´´, ambos partieron de allí en busca de alguna flor para decorar la morada de esa mocosa de orejas puntiagudas.

― ¿Qué sucede?―pregunto Gin algo somnoliento aun― ¿dónde está el alcohol?―

Con pasos firmes Sougo se mostró ante esos hombres perdidos.

―soy Okita Sougo― sonrió con sadismo― ¿realmente quieren seguir siendo la escoria de la sociedad?―Sakamoto Tatsuma, el hombre de la risa escandalosa, comenzó a hablar sin sentir siquiera el sadismo en la voz de Sougo, su estupidez no lo dejaba comprender la realidad de la amenaza.

―mmm…―pensó por unos segundos― ¿eso quiere decir que no saldremos con las Picaninny?― los otros cinco lo miraron con ganas de romperle la cara, ese era un secreto. ´´estúpido, muere, ¿acaso no notas el ambiente?´´ le gritaba Gintoki con su mirada, al mismo tiempo que Hijikata Toushirou y Hasegawa, alias madao, lo mandaban a callar mientras otra aura demoniaca se presentaba delante de ellos. Kagura, con los brazos cruzados los miraba con ganas de romperles la cara.

―sádico, tienes todo el permiso de torturarlos como quieras―

Un entrenamiento que… ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento? El solo quería torturar al adicto a la nicotina por hacerle ojitos a su hermana. Pero teniendo libre decisión sobre ellos los entreno para que tuvieran fuerza. Había que sacarlos de su estado de flojera, ejercitarse y aprender a ser responsables. Él sabía cómo hacerlo.

―vamos, corran o de lo contrario me encargare de extinguir toda la nicotina de la isla―los amenazo.

― ¿Porque solo te metes con mis adicciones? Ahí tienes al adicto del azúcar o al idiota de las hemorroides―grito fastidiado, desde que comenzaron con ese entrenamiento comenzó a darse cuenta del abuso hacia su persona. Ese chico parecía tener alguna fijación con su ser.

―Cállate, estúpido mayonesa―grito Gin con preocupación, ese Hijikata idiota ponía en peligro su oro blanco.―y tú, Souchirou-kun―lo señalo con irritación―por lo menos danos un entrenamiento decente. ¿No te parece exagerado salir de la flojera y entrenar con una piedra como esta en nuestra espalda?―y es que Sougo los había obligado a llevar una piedra de veinte toneladas sobre su cuerpo mientras seguían un trote moderado.

―lo único que diré es que avancen si no quieren terminar empalados―sonrió sádicamente teniendo de fondo seis estacas embadurnadas con aceite. Gin y el resto miraron con pavor. Corrieron como si no hubiera un mañana.

El atardecer llego y Kagura Pan de su paseo matutino. Había salido en busca de su fiel compañero Sadaharu, la pequeña hada plateada que brillaba a su alrededor.

―nunca los había visto tan exhausto―dijo sorprendida―aunque recuerdo cuando sudaron después de comer mucho queso y terminaron rogando porque les saliera todo en el váter―rio divertida.

―mis hemorroides―lloriqueo Zenzou, el ninja que rogaba por sus cremas.

―la banana esta deliciosa, mamá―dijo en medio de una alucinación el gorila.

Gin se liberó de sus ataduras y camino libre de peso extra para increpar a Kagura.

― ¿explícame porque estoy con estos vagos? ¿Dónde esta zura? ¿Y Takasugi? ¿Él no puede pertenecer al grupo de perdedores? ¿acaso se le caerá su corona de emo?―grito con envidia. ¿Porque esos dos eran los únicos que no cayeron en desgracia al igual que esos sujetos?

Kagura lo miro por unos segundos mientras daba la vuelta a la página para seguir releyendo su revista de ´´la mujer de hoy en día´´.

―Zura tiene un papel como el capitán enemigo―suspiro mientras se acomodaba en una roca―Capitán Zurarfio―explico― y recibimos amenazas de parte del fandom cuando hablamos que sería parte de los viejos perdidos. Pidieron un cambio, ´´Gin-chan es mejor para ese puesto´´―leyó la entrevista de la líder del grupo ´´amamos a nuestro Emo Tuerto´´. Gin tomo la revista con fastidio mientras la rompía en mil pedazos.

― ¿Y que tiene ese Takasugi? ¿Qué papeles hará?―histérico era poco, ¿lo estaban poniendo por debajo que ese tuerto Chibisugi? Gin era más apuesto y cool, según él, claro está.

―creo que…―Kagura se puso unos lentes mientras leí los libretos de las siguientes semanas―será Takanieves en el capítulo tres o cuatro…―respondió. Gin rio al escucharla hablara, Takasugi sería una princesa, usaría vestido… su risa se descoloco, pero…

―un momento―comenzó a hablar― ¿acaso no será de clase alta? ¿Pasara toda la historia durmiendo? Comer una manzana y dormir hasta que sea besado, no suena tan mal… es más, suena demasiado bien. El bastardo es rico, se quedara acostado hasta que todos se muevan para salvarlo, no moverá un dedo para ello y…―Gin colapso de la envidia mientras lloraba junto a los otros por la mala suerte que les tocaba.

Kagura miro sorprendida como los métodos de tortura de ese sádico hacían efecto, aunque estaba más que claro que la culpa del llanto desenfrenado de esos hombres era la misma Kagura.

―hey, china, deberíamos tomar un descanso por hoy, creo que los torturaste bastante―comento Sougo mientras se alejaba del lugar empujando suavemente a Kagura desde la espalda. Pero…

El detector de Sadaharu se prendió con una alarma centellante.

―´´registro posible flirteo entre los protagonistas´´―la voz de una computadora programada en un dispositivo colocado en el collar de ese perro de juguete los alejo a ambos. Sadaharu gruñía al ver como su ama se había dejado tocar, aunque fuese un rose, por ese sujeto.

― ¿qué le sucede a este perro?―

―´´la escritora siente tentación por hacer una escena romántica entre ambos´´―la voz de la computadora lo obligo a ladrar de manera más estridente, mordiendo el dedo del sujeto de ojos carmín.

―pero que mierda…―se alejó de ese perro y lo miro con fastidio―lo siento, juguete, no me gustan los hombres―sonrió con sorna. La pelirroja pateo sus tobillos provocándole una caída.

―Sadaharu, nada pasara―acaricio con cariño a esa aberración mientras con soberbia lo observo desde arriba―no me atraen las damiselas―

Una pelea comenzó a darse, golpes de puños, patadas y cabezazos. Comenzaron a usar objetos contundentes mientras usaban sus manos para tirar sus mejillas o sus cabellos.

Shinpachi y Mitsuba habían llegado a escena mientras veían la pelea entre esos dos.

―que tiernos, parecen recién casados―comento Mitsuba al verlos combatir con todo. Shinpachi la miro sin concordar con ella, al igual que Sougo y Kagura que detuvieron su combate.

―acá nadie está casado con nadie, Gin-chan, idiotas vamos a casa―comenzó a patear a los llorones de sus compañeros.

Pero… Una flecha se clavó en la cabeza de Kondo, el gorila amante de las bananas, provocándole una hemorragia. Ver de dónde provenía aquella flecha no fue una tarea complicada, las agresoras se mostraron como símbolo de intimidación.

― ¡oh! Ya llegaron las Picaninny―comento asombrada kagura.

―hola Kagura-chan―saludo la morena líder del grupo―lamentamos aparecer por estos lugares, pero esos seres del estiércol consumieron don Perignon en nuestro bar y no pagaron ni una moneda―se trono los dedos aguantando las ganas de pulverizar a ese grupo de hombres. Tae miro al grupo de personas que acompañaban a Kagura Pan y que no pertenecían, según tenía entendido, al grupo de ´´los viejos perdidos´´ chocando su vista con unos lentes que le fueron muy familiares― ¡shin-chan!―

Shinpachi la miro detenidamente mientras recordaba varios momentos de su pasado donde su querida hermana lo dejaba, entre llantos desolados, en un orfanato.

―he… hermana―Shinpachi se lanzó entre lágrimas mientras Mitsuba se enternecía y Sougo miraba como si nada sucediera

―shin-chan, lamento haberte abandonado―se disculpó―pero compraban por muy buena cantidad a niños que usaran anteojos―el amor de Shinpachi se hizo piedra al sentir como la descarada de su hermana seguía llorando―el dojo de nuestro padre lo valía―comentaba con pesar.

― ¿PERO QUE MIERDA DICES?―su recto comportamiento se fue por el retrete al escuchar a su hermana, tae, hablar tan descaradamente sobre la venta ilegal de niños―ME VENDISTE A LA FAMILIA DE ESTOS SÁDICOS―señalo con histeria a los hermanos Okita.

Entre lamentos y gritos y un par de golpes de Tae por levantarle la voz a quien él debería tenerle sumo respeto, Tsuki, una de la Picaninny avanzo tomando a los viejos perdidos.

―lo lamentamos, Kagura, pero deben una gran suma de dinero―explico la rubia.

― ¿cuánto?―quiso saber. Kyuubei se acercó a ella extendiendo una cuenta con más de diez dígitos impresos… Sougo miro burlón la factura mientras Kagura quedaba en blanco.

―te…tenemos una explicación para ello―Gin que comenzaba a levantarse con precaución mientras ondeaba la bandera de rendición pedía un segundo entre todas esas nativas necesitadas de sangre humana o de viejos perdidos. Tosió para disimular su incomodidad―todo es culpa de Zura, él nos invitó a beber toda la noche y salió antes de que nos enteremos dejándonos con la cuenta―Kagura quedo estática al escucharlo, ¿estuvo bebiendo con el enemigo? ¿Cuál era la causa de que sea tan generoso? ¿Acaso el…?

Desde unos arbustos se pudo escuchar una voz quejumbrosa que gritaba a todo pulmón…

― ¡No es Zura, es Zurarfio!―grito a todo pulmón mientras Elizabeth, su compañero de viajes mostraba un letrero con las palabras: ´´ estupi… Zurarfio nos descubrieron´´

―capitán―critico uno de los piratas, mientras Zurarfio se mordía la lengua al darse cuenta de su estupides.

― ¿Cómo nos encontraste?―se paró de manera retadora Kagura Pan junto a su fiel Sadaharu.

La risa psicópata de Zura contagio a Sakamoto, quien comenzó a reír sin causa aparente. Por suerte Gin lo silencio de un solo golpe en la cabeza.

―Sakata Gintoki me dio la dirección de la ubicación, también se dónde queda el tesoro que guardas perfectamente Líder Pan―rio recordando la conversación de ebrios. Mientras unos bebían y reían, el recolectaba información valiosa―pague una gran cuota de dinero para conseguirlo, merezco mi recompensa―su risa se detuvo abruptamente por el torrente de sangre que fluía de su frente, un dardo colgaba en su frente.

Zura cayo desmallado.

―a mí no me importa esas cosas, Kagura Pan, nos llevaremos a este pirata y a esos viejos perdidos a que vendan sus órganos para pagar la deuda―respondió sonriente tae.

― ¿HEEE? ¡MI HERMANA SE VOLVIO UNA TRAFICANTE!―grito Shinpachi sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, mientras los Okita miraban con pesar a esos sujetos que lloraban como nenas.

― ¡Yo quiero el pe** de Gin-san!―la Picaninny de cabello morado se aferró a la parte baja de Gintoki con mucho cariño mientras gritaba obscenidades y suplicas.

La pelirroja llego a sentir algo de pena, ya había tenido cierto afecto por esos vagos así que trato de solucionar el tema.

―pa…pagare la mitad…―dijo con pesar. Las nativas miraron a la pelirroja quien extendía una bolsa de oro mientras largaba lágrimas de pesar―el resto lo pagaran con su cuerpo― Elizabeth, quien seguía intentando salvar a su capitán mostro su letrero, ´´prostitución de ancianos´´.

―trato―sin pensarlo mucho, la rubia de ojos amatista cerro el trato mientras sus compañeras llevaban a esos sujetos―necesitamos personal en la zona roja―

―aun soy puro―pedía madao. Sakamoto seguía inconsciente y tanto Zenzou y kondo vislumbraban un futuro incierto.

― ¿a Toshi también?―murmuro preocupada Mitsuba. Sougo disfruto el pesar del adicto a la nicotina pero sentía confusión en su ser al ver el pesar de su hermana.

―También hay que llevar a este―llamo sachan, la chica del cabello morado.

Se inclinó para levantar a Zurarfio y llevarlo a su castigo cuando este abrió repentinamente sus ojos y empujo abruptamente mientras tomaba por la fuerza a la primera persona que se cruzo.

―deténganse todos―grito apuntando con su espada―si me tocan, matare a la dama―amenazo, provocando una explosión de risas entre todos― ¿de qué se ríen? La matare de encerio―

―no soy una dama, imbécil―murmuro fastidiado Sougo. ¿Confundirlo con una mujer? ¿Qué mal chiste era ese? Sougo era bien hombre.

―te dije que eras una damisela, sádico―se burló la pelirroja. Sougo estaba que explotaba de la rabia, incluso podía ver como su hermana aguantaba las ganas de reírse. Zurarfio lo había dejado en ridículo.

―maldita bastarda china―la insulto al momento de sentir un tirón de parte de ese capitán pirata.

―de cualquier manera―volvió a llamar la atención―me lo llevare junto al tesoro―una sonrisa torcida y burlona se formó mientras una red pasaba veloz capturando la bolsa llena de oro que Tsuki llevaba.―nos veremos―

Zurarfio se había atrevido a escapar con su botín y de paso una víctima, hubiera deseado que sea realmente una damisela, de preferencia, casada o viuda pero no pudo ser. Dejando atrás el grito desgarrador de Mitsuba por su pequeño hermano junto la exclamación de ese megane cuatro ojos que, a veces, aceptaba como miembro de su familia, Sougo fue arrastrado lejos de la ubicación inicial y subido a un barco.

Hubiera puesto resistencia pero, si bien había leído ese cuento absurdo, sabía que el capitán pirata debía capturar a Wendy para ser rescatada por Peter pan y poder regresar a su hogar, aunque… él no era Wendy, era un hombre, esa mocosa no era Peter pan y esto era un viejo y sucio cuento para dejarlo en ridículo. Maldiciendo a medio mundo intento poner resistencia a ese mal chiste contra su persona, pero no fue necesario.

― ¡Hijo de p***, devuélveme mi oro!―la líder de los Picaninny ataco a zura con una lanza afilada. La mujer de cabellera morena estaba desquiciada al igual que todo su sequito de compañeras que sometieron en dos segundos a los piratas.

― ¡No es Hijo de p***, es Zurarfio y debo ser derrotado por Líder Pan, apéguense al libreto!―comenzó a gritar poniendo resistencia a sus brutales ataques.

La guerra en pleno barco hubiera continuado hasta el infinito si no hubiera sido por un ruido gutural en el fondo del mar. Era un sonido tan pesado y fuerte que acallo a la gran mayoría, Zura se espantó al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

―es…―dijo temblando―mi archienemigo, ¡el gorila gigante de mar!―´´ ¿gorila?´´ los Okita y el propio Shinpachi no comprendían esa patética y absurda advertencia. Y no necesitaron siguiera preguntar, un enorme gorila, del tamaño de King Kong con remera amarilla y babeando mientras sus ojos estaban desorbitados, emergió de las profundidades de esas aguas― ¿Vienes aquí a devorarme mi otro brazo, animal colosal?―a pesar de su tamaño, no se notaba muy atemorizante, era estúpido y parecía tener su mente en otro lado.

― ¿Me pueden explicar que hace un gorila viviendo en el fondo del mar?―el grito de Shinpachi llego a todos aquellos que solo miraban con preocupación la escena.

― No lo veo peligroso―comento sougo.

― Se ve tierno―Mitsuba seguía a su hermano mientras veía al gorila con buenos ojos. Zurarfio negó insistentemente ese comentario de Mitsuba.

― Que no te deje engañar, es un monstruo despiadado que arranco mi adorado brazo―Shinpachi lo vio con preocupación y comprendió la seriedad del asunto.

El pirata rememoro el evento contando con detalles mientras mantenía un ojo puesto en ese gorila por si deseaba acercarse, los cañones estaba armados y las bananas de las palmeras servían de distracción. Cualquiera que viera esa abominación pensaría que era un ser sin cerebro y muy manso, pero zura sabía que eso era una fachada.

Comenzó su narración. Supuestamente una tarde de quehaceres domésticos dentro del barco, mientras unos limpian los pisos y fregaban los platos, el capitán de la embarcación practicaba con su espada mientras cocinaba sushi, era una práctica al dos por uno muy eficiente para. Cortar sushi no era una tarea muy sencilla y la velocidad con la que lo hacia lo volvía un ser temerario en la cocina, si seguía así ocuparía el puesto del mismísimo Yukihira Souma arrebatándole el puesto. Tan espectacular fue su fantasía que no se percató lo fila y cerca que estaba su cuchilla de su brazo. Y si, el gran capitán Zurarfio se cortó el brazo derramando chorros de sangre y gritos por doquier mientras.

Pero en medio de su desmayo y la frustración por arruinar ese delicioso platillo con la hemorragia, ese gorila sanguinario que tanto mal le había hecho, devoro su brazo dejando do un vacío en el pobre capitan.

―suelten a nuestro capitán― sollozaba uno de sus camaradas.

―el ya sufrió mucho― decía otro.

―chicos…―zura se sintió agradecido por las palabras de consuelo de sus camaradas, recibiendo un abrazo grupal lleno de afecto.

Sacando a Shinpachi, Sougo y Kagura, todos se sentían conmovidos por esa absurda historia. Sougo incapaz de sentir compasión y más de ese sujeto que lo había tratado de mujer, Shinpachi al ver las incongruencias de esa historia, porque… ¿no había sido el mismo quien corto su brazo? Y Kagura quien sabía muy en su oscuro corazón que en pleno robo de la comida de ese pirata, que por cierto era deliciosa, había tirado el brazo al mar y ese pobre y mal interpretado gorila lo había confundido con una banana.

Luego de esas lagrimas compartidas, zura devolvió el oro de muy buena manera a las Picaninny, dando un dinero extra para terminar completar algo de esa cuenta. ¿lo malo? Quedaba un extra por pagar, arreglaron prostituir a madao y a Gin por un par de días. Kagura no podía estar más satisfecha, de alguna manera se tenían que dar cuenta que el alcohol era malo para su salud.

Despidiéndose de sus compañeros se encamino a dejar a esos tres hermanos en su mundo. Tae prometió ir a visitar a Shinpachi, así como Hijikata a Mitsuba, un detalle que malhumoro a Sougo.

―bien los dejo, no sé qué decir, no fueron de gran ayuda, Peter Pan me mintió―se quejó Kagura sacándose un moco de la naris.

Sougo la miro de mal humor por sus comentarios. Un ruido en los pasillos alertaron a Shinpachi y Mitsuba, su padre pedía ser salvado de las hormonas descontroladas de la mujer.

―creo que iré a mi habitación― Shinpachi no quería toparse con alguna imagen desagradable de esos viejos perversos. Mitsuba lo acompaño, quería estudiar un poco junto a él.

―que trágica vida que tienes, he, sádico―se burló esa pelirroja al escuchar gemidos perturbantes del pasillo. El chico bufo―tú tienes una vida muy estricta en este mundo, con obligaciones y demás, mientras yo iré a disfrutar de sukonbu y el oro en exceso que poseo―su risa desencajada provoco que Sougo la mirara con fastidio.

―china, no todo es malo en este mundo―comento sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras. Ni siquiera sabía que podía ser mejor que vivir en un país en el que no tenías responsabilidades.

Impulsándose con sus manos en el marco de ventana se acercó lo más que pudo a su rostro para mirarlo fijamente.

― ¿ha si? Dame un ejemplo, sádico―

Como si eso detonara algo en el sintió que era un buen momento para divertirse con esa chica. Tomando su cintura con sus brazos y pegándola a su cuerpo la arrincono más aun contra la ventana pero manteniendo sus manos en su pecho.

―como tu dijiste, en tu mundo solo abundan hombre mayores―roso su cuello con su nariz poniendo nerviosa a la pelirroja― y no sabes lo experimentado que puede estar alguien de tu edad. China, no disfrutaras, jamás, con un anciano de esos―un beso comenzó a darse en el cuello de esa chica mientras calmaba el calor y nerviosismo de su cuerpo.

―yo… yo no necesito esas cosas―trato de separarse aunque sin implementar mucha fuerza.

―mientes―aseguro mordiendo su cuello―puedo mostrarte de lo que te estas privando en estos momentos.

― ¡sádico, esto es un cuento de niños, idiota!―grito nerviosa mientras la recostaba en la cama.

― ¿no está la educación sexual?―pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

― ¡Esto es demasiado explicito, detente!―le grito, ella era la heroína, no podía estar siendo sometida por un idiota―a penas te conozco―se sonrojo al decir ello.

Sougo quedo mirándola y pensó en sus palabras, ¿debía presentarse?

―soy Okita Sougo, tengo dieciocho años y me gustan las chinas―dijo burlón.

Kagura chillo al momento de escuchar esas palabras, eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

―No hablo de eso, no me acostare con alguien que recién conozco. Además si tanto te gustan las chinas, búscate otra―

―el amor empieza en la cama―

― ¡ESA NO ES UNA EXPLICACION!―ese chico era estúpido, la volvía histérica y sentía nervios, ¿por qué nerviosa si era un cara de niña?... un momento acaso… ¿se volvería lesbiana si lo dejaba tocarla?

―un calvo vagabundo me dijo eso. Así obtuvo dos bendiciones no deseadas―explico el, mientras Kagura insultaba mentalmente al calvo, bueno para nada de su padre.

―ese era papi, estúpido―

― ¿segura?―pregunto curioso―ves, ya conocí a tu padre, podemos avanzar libremente―

― ¡NOOO!―

―No te hagas rogar, china. No te estas negando―sonrió sádico―tu boca no dice lo mismo que tu cuerpo―

En la habitación contigua, Shinpachi no podía estar más ruborizado, las paredes de la habitación no eran muy gruesas y el griterío y la conversación de esos dos se escuchaba en aquella habitación. Mitsuba ignoraba lo que escuchaba y esto alteraba más a Shinpachi, quien sabía que la joven mayor de los Okita solía malcriar ese sádico hermano que tenia.

―sádico… espera no toques ahí… agh―avergonzado e irritado golpeo con su puño la pared. Comenzó a despotricar contra esos dos púberos.

―CALLENCE, TRATAMOS DE ESTUDIAR. ¡BUSQUENCE UN MOTEL!―el aún era una blanca palomita que se conformaba con figurillas de su cantante favorita, no podía dejar que perturben su mente con obscenidades, aunque muy en su interior el bichito de la envidia picaba al joven por seguir siendo tan virgen hasta la fecha.

―Shinpachi, no comprendo este texto―y ahí estaba la joven que dejaba e ignoraba ese comportamiento fuera de lugar de su hermanito.

― ¿ACASO NO ESCUCHAS QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?―estaba desesperado, ya era demasiado escuchar a su padre pedir ayuda en el cuarto contiguo.

―sí, están jugando―dijo muy inocente―Kagura-chan me agrada―

Y así era la vida de él pobre Shinpachi. El joven cubrió sus oídos al momento de escuchar sonidos chirriantes de la cama y susurros perversos.

Los niños que leerían esta historia se perturbarían, pero él mantendría su inocencia hasta el día en que entregue su flor a una buena y noble mujer.

Silenciando todo sonido perverso, se entregó a las palabras del verdadero cuento de Peter Pan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aviso:**

 **Me costó mucho terminar este capítulo, perdí el toque en la comedia XD así que publicare un capitulo cada dos semanas.**

 **Habrá variedad de parejas, desde un KamuNobu o OkiKagu, hasta un GinxTodos XD serán sutiles o poco se mostrara, porque la finalidad del fic será la comedia absurda.**

 **Próximo Capítulo:**

 **Tatsucienta: SakaMutsu**

 **.**

 **Nos leeremos,**

 **¡Bye!**


	2. TatsuCienta

**.**

 **Tatsucienta**

 **.**

 **SakaMutsu**

 **.**

 **Dedicado a: ''Gabyru07'' quien me ayudo a elegir la pareja para comenzar con este fic**

 **.**

Tatsucienta, una niña de belleza y risos morenos brillantes, adorada por su padre un hombre perverso que prefirió casarse con su amante Paako a seguir criándola solo. Al hombre solía darle vergüenza lo loca que estaba. Solía escucharla hablar muy dulcemente dentro de su cuarto con unas simples ratas.

―te lo dije zura, debes hacer bien las cosas. Olvídate de las casadas y ve por una soltera― escuchaba a su hijo decir, perdón ´´hija´´.

Su preocupación lo llevo a pensar que sería culpa de la muerte de su amada madre, tal vez la había dejado muy devastada. Por eso estaba, ese día, tan nervioso, iría a comentarle a su adorada hija que se había estado viendo con una mujer muy hermosa y que pronto se casarían, lo peor era que no sería cualquier mujer, si no la zorra que lo estaba engatusando desde antes que su madre muriera.

― ¿te casaras nuevamente? ¿Acaso te gustan las viudas? ¡HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!―comenzó a reírse encontrando un parentesco con una de sus ratas.

El padre se preocupó, creyó estaba haciendo mal las cosas. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, él se había enamorado de esa bella mujer. Sabía que tenía dos hermosas hijas y que pronto vivirían todos juntos, pero de momento y después de ver como su hija reía sin parar con su típico ´´ha, ha, ha, ha´´ durante toda la boda, creyó que su charla seria prolongada.

―hija, debemos hablar―haba dicho su padre al momento de abrir la puerta de su habitación sin antes golpear.

Se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida, su pequeña hija hermosa de lindos risos y risa de estúpida, no era tan ´´mujer´´ como él pensaba, era… era…

― ¡un hombre!―grito al ver lo que le colgaba de entre las piernas.

― ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! Papá, siempre fui un hombre ¿Qué esperabas que fuera?―rio divertido.

― Entonces… ¿Por qué usas ropa de mujer?―pregunto histérico― ¿cómo es posible que no supiera que eras hombre?―se volvió paranoico acercándose a la ventana alejándose del cuerpo nada femenino de su engendro.

―mamá siempre te ha dicho que soy hombre―comento con tranquilidad mientras el hombre sudaba frio― ella decía ´´mi querido Tatsuma´´ y tú le gritabas con un ´´No es hombre es niña´´. Además uso ropa de mujer porque es la única que me compras―

Con sorpresa en su cuerpo, su corazón lanzo un espasmo seguido de un dolor irritante provocándole la muerte. El ruido del cuerpo cayendo al piso y dejando un simple ´´ ¡Dile a Paako que la casa es hipotecada!´´ había dejado el mundo de los vivos.

― ¿Que ha sido todo aquello?―entro una mujer de permanente plateada y sujeta en dos colitas, su nueva madrastra se encontraba allí con una bata dejando ver sus peludas piernas que estaban a punto de ser rasuradas.

―creo que el viejo se esta tomando una siesta―dijo sin comprender la inocente Tatsucienta. Pachi y Kagura ingresaron a la habitación provocando que se lance el grito en el cielo.

― ¿acaso no ves lo que ocurre?, ¡tu padre murió!―grito histérica una de las hijastras con lentes― ¡hay u asesinato!―grito nuevamente histérica. Pachi no paraba de imaginar que sucedería si la policía llegaba a caer en la casa, ellos estaban muertos. Ya le había dicho a su mami que no use tanto somnífero para dormir a su nuevo esposo. ¿Si no quería entregar su virginidad trasera para que casarse?

― ¿Queeee? ¿Por qué te moriste querido papi? ¿Aún no me compras el juego de la cocinita?―lloraba desconsolada mientras se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

― ¡Eres una maldita interesada!―le grito Pachi con molestia.

―por cierto Paako― Tatsucienta se levanta dejando el cadáver de su padre tirado en el piso―la casa esta hipotecada―

― ¡Noooooo!―el grito de Gintoki resonó por todo la ciudad, espantando a las ratas y ahuyentando a las hadas malvadas.

Con tristeza en sus ojos y dolor en su bolsillo, Paako, busco la manera de solucionar su problema, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo? Hace poco se había casado y no quería volver a eso, esos momentos de suma tensión en donde podría perder su adorada flor trasera. Miro a sus hijas con cariño. Una de ellas era una chica, muy femenina y linda, con el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos azules, estaba desesperado pero no vendería a su pequeña, mil veces prefería vender a la fea que usaba anteojos y dos trenzas.

―Mañana iremos con Kagura-chan a poner un cartel de ´´se vende Pachi´´ en la ruta, espero que alguien te compre―dijo tranquilo mientras golpeaba con una escoba a la pobre Tatsucienta para que limpie más rápido los pisos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Me estas prostituyendo?―grito la enfadada hermanastra de Tatsucienta.

―cálmate, Pachi. Solo te casare, perderás tu flor con un hombre rico, pero eso sí, cada vez que quiera hacer esto y aquello cóbrale una mansión―explico tranquilo mientras leía la nueva revista Jump con historietas de época.

Mientras Paako seguía ojeando la revista con el título ´´Zurhercules´´ y Shinpachi despotricaba con su dulce y peluda madre, Tatsucienta se levantaba a atender la puerta, habían golpeado varias veces y esos vagos lo tenían de esclavo. No se movían para nada.

―buenas tardes―saludo el cartero. La miro con duda sin saber que decirle― ¿señorita?... le traigo este presente, el príncipe está buscando novia y requiere la atención de todas las…―busco la palabra justa ante tal sujeto―féminas de la población―Paako, Kagura y Pachi se acercaron rápidamente al escuchar que el príncipe buscaba una amante―se realizara un baile y terminara desposando a la que el considere la elegida―

Kagura leyó junto a Tatsucienta mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara al cartero que esperaba unas monedas, lo primero era la educación que había recibido de su progenitora.

―una fiesta, con un príncipe― Paako miro ilusionada mientras Shinpachi miraba aterrado esa sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro pensando el placer que le daría vivir en un castillo― ¿saben lo que significa?―

― ¡Comida gratis!―grito alegre Kagura mientras sonreía con felicidad y la baba se le caía de la comisura de los labios. La madrastra de Tatsucienta la golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza.

―No, estúpida. ¡Yo no te eduque así!―la regaño―significa que casaremos a Pachi con el príncipe así viviremos en el castillo hasta el fin― rio ansioso.

― ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Eso es Kagura-chan, iremos a divertirnos mientras Pachi juego con la tercera pierna del príncipe― Pachi enrojeció de la furia y la vergüenza, pero fue su madrastra quien la silencio de un golpe.

―cállate, por tu culpa tengo un marido muerto y una casa hipotecada. Limpia y friega bien el piso, tú no iras a la fiesta― Tatsucienta se arrodillo en el sucio piso y comenzó a refunfuñar, esto ya no le hacía gracia.

―oye, Gintoki, ¿porque tengo que hacer de Tatsucienta? Ni que fuera mujer, ¿dónde está Mutsu? ¿Por qué no lo hace ella?―pregunto molesto. No le gustaba lavar los platos, la ropa, cocinar y fregar los pisos y calzones manchados de Gin… perdón, Paako.

―cállate, ya te dije que acá soy Paako―

―eso, sirvienta―la imito su hija pelirroja―Mutsu-chan dijo que no podría verse siendo criticada por nadie, prefiere que el idiota del ´´ha, ha, ha´´ sea la sumisa limpia pisos―explico con voz de locutor.

― ¿qué?―se quejó la pobre esclava de esas hermanastras― ¿entonces qué papel hará?―pregunto.

― ¿creo que de princi…? Un momento, deja de cuestionar y limpia. Es más―dijo teniendo una buena idea para todo aquello―si quieres ir, limpiaras toda la mugre de la casa. Si terminas para el anochecer y consigues un vestido te dejare ir―

― ¿no puedo ir de robocop?― pregunto inocente.

― ¡NO! ¡Y ponte en personaje!―

La tarde paso y las malvadas hermanastras no paraban de darle órdenes, tareas y mucho trabajo. La madrastra sabía que su hija, Pachi, no podría pelear contra Tatsucienta, y no es que esa hijastra suya fuera encantadora o tenga la mejor voz o la más hermosa risa, si no que era su maldita historia y estaba más que predestinado que ella ganaría el corazón del príncipe, así que no quería fiarse de nada. Tal vez el príncipe era un fetichista de la permanente y Pachi perdería con total seguridad… aunque si lo veía de ese modo, tal vez debería planchar su cabello o usar peluca, no vaya a ser que se enamore de ella y vuelva a caer en desgracia.

―En quince minutos nos vamos, Tatsucienta si quieres ir, ve a prepararte―comento con una sonrisa mientras movía de un lado para el otro su perfecto cabello alisado.

La joven del permanente cayo sentada en la cama, no iría, no tenía un vestido para ponerse, todo aquello era imposible.

Pero una voz volvió a alojarse en su cabeza, Katsura y Takasugi, sus dos amigos ratones le hablaban con molestia.

―oye, levántate, tienes que ir a la fiesta―Takasugi el ratón más pequeño, en estatura, pico su cara con una aguja de coser.

―espera, Takasugi―lo regaño mientras cubría el tajo en su rostro producto de los piquetes―no tengo un vestido, ¿Cómo quieres que vaya?―pregunto mientras se fregaba los ojos. La verdad era que la pobre Tatsucienta estaba tan cansada de todo el trabajo que solo esperaba que le guardaran un poco de comida y alcohol para cuando llegaran.

― ¿con quién crees que hablas?―pregunto zura, el ratón cruzo sus patas sobre su pecho en una pose retadora y con su media sonrisa desplego un grupo de roedores que hacían la pose de lealtad ante su superior―te hemos hecho un hermoso vestido para que vayas al baile―

Tatsucienta derramo lágrimas y mocos al ver como sus amiguitos se preocupaban por él. Cuando abrió la puerta de su ropero se llevó una gran sorpresa. El vestido era… ¿acorazado?

―le llamo el ´´Arma definitiva´´ para exterminar este gobierno corrupto o como Takasugi quiere llamarlo, el ´´AD-Joui´´―la cara de Tatsucienta era de asombro y preocupación, ¿acaso era un arma para derrocar a la corona?―está equipado con explosivos de alto nivel y metralletas, además tiene unas turbinas para el escape―rio con fuerza mientras Takasugi solo asentía orgulloso de su creación.

―Pe…pero esto es un arma, Zura. No quiero un arma, te dije que quería equipamiento para traer comida―se quejo tatsucienta.

―no es Zura, es Katsura―le recrimino―y gracia a nosotros terminaremos con esta monarquía― la pobre ´´chica´´ de la permanente decidió bajar con su vestido lleno de armamentos ignorando a Katsura, la rata, solo para apresurarse para ir al baile.

Pero bajar por la escalinata no fue nada sencillo, ese vestido pesaba más de una tonelada, la pobre jovencita obtendría músculos con tan solo caminar en posesión de ese vestido.

Aunque no iría muy lejos, al bajar se dio cuenta que estaba sola, su madrastra se había ido sin ella dejando una nota en la mesa.

´´como no bajabas nos iremos, Kagura tiene hambre y comenzó a morder los sillones. Cuando volvamos traeremos Don Perignon. Cose los sillones. Tu malvada madrastra´´

― ¿Qué? ¿Maldito Kintoki?―sollozo― quería comer y beber hasta el anochecer―lloraba con ganas mientras sus mocos dejaban un recorrido por debajo de su nariz. La pobre había trabajado tanto para nada.

Aunque no todo estaba perdido, una luz refulgente color rojizo brillo en el aire alumbrando la sala, un portal al infierno se había abierto… o eso creía Tatsucienta al ver al hada madrina resurgir de ese llameante lugar. La mujer de cabellera castaña larga y ojos color café, venia vestida con un azulado vestido largo y abombado, lleno de pliegues. Llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo y una varita mágica entre sus dedos. La chica miro a la sollozante… ¿dama? Y acaricio su cabeza para que parara su llanto ruidoso y destructor de tímpanos.

―si tanto quieres ir a la fiesta yo te llevare―había musitado la hada madrina.

Tatsucienta la observo dándose cuenta de quien se trataba, se limpió las lágrimas de un momento a otro y sonrió ampliamente para asombro de la hada madrina.

―Mutsu―saludo risueña―pensé que serias el príncipe, ´´Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha´´, pero serás mi camarada en esta nueva misión― sonrió. Mutsu asintió cubriéndose el rostro. Le parecía ridículo tener que convertirse en un hada madrina, pero termino aceptando.

―jamás seria el príncipe―acepto la mujer―no tomo tanto alcohol como para olvidarme tu rostro a la mañana siguiente―aclaro.

El príncipe debía ser alguien muy despistado o un ebrio sin razón, al menos eso era lo que Mutsu pensaba. No recordar la cara de la persona con quien bailo toda la noche era demasiado.

― ¡oh! entonces ahora es cuando Mutsu me hace un vestido más lindo, ¿no es cierto?―pregunto ilusionado. Ya no llevaría a cuestas todo ese peso sobre su cuerpo.

― ¡nos negamos a eso!―salió de la nada el ratón Zura, junto a su camarada Takasugi―el vestido que te hicimos es perfecto para derrocar a los monarcas y buscar un mundo mejor―reclamo con un Takasugi asintiendo.

Sakamoto comenzó una breve discusión con sus dos camaradas antes de que la hada madrina de Tatsucienta comenzara a hartarse de la situación. Decidió arreglarlo todo y mantener ambas partes conformes, por lo que…

Con un movimiento de varita y seguido de un suspiro cansador por parte de la morena modifico el vestido. Era elegante, menos pesado y ¿robotico?

Tatsucienta no sabía que decir ante la prenda que llevaba puesta. El vestido parecía una armadura, incluso llevaba zapatos de metal y un casco para cubrir su rostro. La pobre ´´chica´´ maltratada sintió incluso las bombas y demás armas debajo de su armadura.

―Listo―dijo tranquila al momento de verla llevar un vestido más cómodo. Sus creaciones eran las mejores.

―Increíble, Mutsu-san―dijo muy entusiasmado zura―ahora te será más fácil el escape, es una buena arma de combate, ganaremos esta guerra―gritaba emocionado mientras movía de un lado a otro a Takasugi.

Tatsucienta no sabía si reír o llorar, esto no era lo que él tenía planeado. Él quería espacio en su ropa para traer alguna botella de don Perignon y para vender sus preciadas piedras.

―Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha―comenzó a reír nervioso, ¿ese vestido no quería decir que debía atentar contra la monarquía?, ¿acaso Mutsu también era terrorista?―lo siento Mutsu, ¿pero no podrías hacérmelo más común? Está muy lejos el castillo para moverme con esto y…―

El hada madrina hizo un movimiento de varita. Conjurando una especie de hechizo elevo unos árboles y un barco de juguete. Sumo a sus dos compañeros ratas y obtuvo un espectacular barco volador arrastrado por dos dragones inmensos. Uno llevaba la melena larga y oscura, mientras el otro llevaba un ojo vendado.

― ¿Que… que esto? ¿Zura? ¿Takasugi?― pregunto confundido y espantado.

―no soy Zura, soy Katsura―dijo molesto el dragón de melena larga.

―cállate Zura―dijo el dragón a su lado― ¿no te das cuenta? Con esta imagen podemos derrocar a la monarquía―comento divertido.

―Oh! Tienes ra…―zura observo al dragón a su lado con los brazos cruzados. Al darse cuenta de la diferencia de tamaños no pudo evitar aguantar una risa maliciosa―ni siendo dragón eres alto―exploto en risa.

Takasugi, era el ratón más pequeño en estatura y esa burla, que recibía entre los pasadizos de la mansión de Tatsucienta producto e sus camaradas, no se perdía aun siendo un inmenso dragón con varios centímetros de diferencia con Zura. Irritado largo una bocanada de fuego que quemo el rostro de ese ´´camarada´´ tan molesto.

La pelea siguió y Tatsucienta no sabía si ingresar o no.

―Mutsu, creo que me quedare a dormir y ver algún dorama. Kintoki me recomendó unos buenos y…―ya no pudo hablar, Mutsu le apunto la cabeza con un arma de fuego.

―no me estarás diciendo que vine hasta aquí por nada ¿no?―Tatsucienta comenzó a gritar que no lo había hecho, que se calmara―me alegra escuchar eso, entonces no me hagas perder la paciencia y sube al barco―

El viaje estuvo lleno de vaivenes, esos dragones discutían por nada a cada segundo mientras sobrevolaban el pueblo.

Mutsu los acompaño en todo el viaje y se quedaría a su lado para ver que la historia avanzara como debería ser. Además a penas llegasen volvería a esos dos en las ratas que eran antes de que cometieran destrosos.

Miro a Tatsucienta y sintió que hacia lo correcto, pero que al mismo tiempo se arrepentía de algo.

Llegando al inmenso castillo y escuchando los gritos de miles de personas al ver a esos dragones iracundos, Tatsucienta se perdió entre la multitud, gritando con alegría la increíble fiesta llena de alcohol que pasaría.

Su hada madrina, por su parte, transformo a ambos dragones en humanos, esperando así calmar un poco el histeriqueo de la multitud. Aunque no funciono de mucho, olvido cierta parte del conjuro y a pesar de que si los transformo en hombre, estaban desnudos, ante todo ese público de mujeres hormonales.

Entre gritos de auxilio y carreras por el jardín del palacio, Takasugi y Zura, se perdieron en la lejanía. Mutsu agradecía que ese espectáculo las hiciera olvidar que ella era una bruja, o más bien un hada madrina.

Mientras bebía licor y tomaba de otras botellas, Tatsucienta se había percatado que no era la única que elevaba sus niveles de alcohol en sangre. Pasando un brazo por su espalda, su madrastra la saludaba mientras tomaba sin miramientos.

―que fea eres, deberías hacer una operación en el rostro―decía mientras hipeaba de tanto en tanto. Se tambaleaba mientras seguía bebiendo sin descanso―sabes, eres muy parecida a mi fea hijastra, aunque es un hombre, yo siempre lo supe―su rostro rojizo mostraba su estado deplorable.

― ¿sí?―pregunto confuso mientras veía dos ´´mujeres´´ de pelo enmarañado y ojos de pez muerto―tú me recuerdas a mi fea madrastra―rio con su patético ´´ha, ha, ha, ha, ha´´ mientras ambos llamaban la atención de los demás visitantes―tiene un humor horrible, se la pasa leyendo la jump y mirando el pronóstico. Lo único bueno que tiene es que cuando tomamos hasta el anochecer―rio divertido mientras recordaba los breves momentos felices con esa arpía de la permanente.

―creo que exageras, cualquiera que lea la jump debe ser una gran persona―volvió a tomar de la botella mientras el sonido del vals se escuchaba como música de fondo para ambas― ¡ha! cierto―recordó algo importante―la hija mas fea que tengo intentara ligar con el príncipe, espero y sea ciego para enamorarse de ella―

― ¿el príncipe? Eso me recuerda…―el sonido de un arma detrás de él sacándole el seguro alarmo a la joven Tatsucienta que miro aterrada hacia atrás.

Mutsu se encontraba con el semblante ensonbrecido.

―si no te diriges al centro de la pista, te matare, muévete―ordeno. Como acto reflejo, Tatsuma levanto sus manos al cielo y dijo un ´´si´´ incesante y tembloroso.

Los aplausos rodearon el ambiente, pero en cuanto todo se hubo silenciado y una voz resonó preguntando quien sería la siguiente en bailar Tatsucienta apareció en escena con su risa tipa con atisbos nerviosos.

― ¿y tú quién eres?―pregunto el asombrado príncipe a la atolondrada damisela.

―Tatsucienta―lo tomo de las manos y cuando levanto la vista para mirarlo fijamente se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

Era un hombre, sí, pero no cualquier hombre. Agomi, un príncipe con el labial bien marcado y las pestañas pronunciadas. Que lindo príncipe, ¿no?

― ¡Kya!―grito emocionada al verlo―por un momento pensé que mi papi había invitado a puras jovencitas, a mí no me gustan esas cosas, soy una dama refinada disfrazada de hombre, al menos por esta noche―guio un ojo seguido de una sonrisa lasciva.

―ha… ¿sí?―pregunto sudoroso, esto no era lo que le había prometido―bu… bueno, yo solo estoy de visita, acompaño a mi hermana Pachi que muere por conocerte―trato de buscar por todo el salón la ubicación de la dichosa Pachi, sin éxito.

―igual déjalo―acaricio su cuello y rostro para atraer su atención hacia ella―a mí me gustas tú, creo que es amor a primera vista―le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sakamoto Tatsuma o, mejor dicho, Tatsucienta estaba aterrada de sentir tan cerca a un hombre.

Busco a Mutsu para llorar por un poco de apoyo, pero ella solo reía con diversión mientras alzaba una copa en salud de la nueva pareja.

―le diré a mi padre que ya encontré a la indicada―dijo cantarina.

Fue un pequeño descuido en que aflojo sus brazos y permitió que la pobre Tatsucienta se liberara del agarre. Las doce se habían marcada y Mutsu se apuró para ir hasta la entrada, debían partir o al menos eso decía el cuento.

Bajando por la escalinata, en la entrada del palacio, Agomi corrió desesperada al ver como su amado o amada huía despavorida.

― ¡A… Ayúdame Mutsu!―grito aterrado.

Un tropiezo hizo que se detuviera dejando ese maldito zapato y provocando que Agomi la sujete por la espalda activando los detonantes del vestido.

La bomba se detono y el humo inundo la visión de la mayoría. Incluso llego a hacer vibrar todo el castillo. Pero con un poco de suerte, Tatsucienta consiguió seguir con vida de milagro.

― ¡Vamos!―grito Mutsu mientras ponía a andar el gran barco volador. Apresurada subió dejando a una Agomi con manchas de hollín en su rostro y gritos de amor hacia su persona.

―gracias Mutsu― sonrió― ¿dónde están Zura y Takasugi?― Mutsu recordó que los había olvidado en el castillo, ¿debería volver por ellos?

―no tengo idea―mintió.

El regreso fue más tranquilo. Mutsu uso magia para sobrevolar el pueblo, esos dragones lo había hecho muy mal durante su viaje. Aunque su acompañante no era muy amigable de paseos en vote, había vomitado toda la ida y volvía a vomitar toda la vuelta.

― ¿es el alcohol o que no viajas mucho en barco?―pregunto confusa.

―ambas―dijo sincero―podrías darme una nueva muda de ropa, la vomite―ella asintió, comenzó con sus movimientos pero al darse cuenta que no sabía muy bien que es lo que ella quería se detuvo y pregunto.

― ¿quieres un vestido común o con explosivos?―una risa nerviosa vino a Sakamoto, él no era de aquello que intentaban hacer explotar el mundo donde vivan, los terroristas eran Zura y Takasugi.

―a decir verdad quiero ropa de hombre―sonrió de costado.

Se lo concedió a pesar de asombrarle su pedido. Luego de darle ropa cómoda y flexible él se sentó nuevamente a su lado esperando llegar a la mansión Sakamoto.

― ¿por qué el cambio tan repentino?―quiso saber ella.

― ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! Creo que estas equivocada, yo jamás quise usar vestido―le sonrió―mi padre fue quien me confundió por estos lagos años con una mujer, Ha, ha, ha, ha―comenzó a reír nuevamente para no llorar ¿Qué clase de padre hacia eso?

―pero si seguiste usando los vestido, ¿Por qué el cambio junto ahora?―su sonrisa se amplió, esperaba que ella lo preguntara.

―porque a Mutsu le gusto mas así―intento abrasarla pero un codazo fue lo que recibió en su estomago manteniéndolo a una distancia prudente―Mutsu, ¿no sientes el ambiente?―pregunto.

― ¿acaso no sabes que soy el hada madrina?―

― ¿y qué? ¡Haremos otro cuento de hadas! Más interesante y con mucha lógica―

―no le veo la lógica a nada―

―cálmate―la abrazo por atrás sonrojándola bastante―no sé por qué, pero siento que a Mutsu le gusto―sonrió apoyando su rostro en su hombro pudiendo observar su perfil con más facilidad―y que este cuento tendrá un final feliz― su sonrisa de idiota era el arma más mortífera para la hada.

La pobre no pudo quejarse contra aquella muestra de afecto.

.

Mientras tanto a la mañana siguiente…

― ¡Paako-chan, digo, mami!―llamo Kagura mientras bajaba las escaleras con apuro.

― ¿qué sucede? ¿No ves que estoy leyendo la jump?― le grito la mujer de cabello enmarañado.

― ¡Tatsucienta se ha escapado!― grito con preocupación. ¿Quién cocinaría ahora?

― ¿qué mierda? ¿Esa zorra, ahora que haremos? ¿Quién levantara la mierda de Sadaharu?― pregunto espantada la madre de esa pelirroja pensando en la nueva adquisición que había conseguido la noche anterior de camino a casa. Aunque si no fuera por esa mocosa que tenia de hija no hubieran levantado a ese perro de gran estatura y una capacidad de defecar abrumadora. Pensando en todos los dramas de su vida el timbre sonó―alguien llama a la puerta, Pachi― su hija mayor pasaría a ser la nueva cenicienta de la familia, de eso no cabía duda.

― ¿y qué esperas que haga? ¡Estoy lavando la ropa, ve tú!― grito la de anteojos mientras fregaba la ropa con fuerza. La mala actitud de su hija mayor para con ella no le gustaba mucho, ´´está en rebeldía´´ solía pensar, ya se le bajaría cuando le consiga un marido y pague ella misma las cuentas.

― ¡maldita mocosa!, tuve que haberte vendido por…―comenzó a despotricar contra la menor mientras giraba el pestillo de la puerta principal. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su majestad parado en su entrada― ¡oh! Su majestad, que coincidencia, ayer la vi en el baile y…― sus palabras fueron acortadas por la intromisión de su rey a su humilde e hipotecada casa.

―vengo a probar esta zapatilla de acero―mostro la pieza de gran valor a esos ciudadanos pobretones―mi enamorada debe estar en alguna casa del pueblo― aseguro sin duda alguna.

Kagura miro a su rey Agomi con cara de aburrimiento y soltó unas palabras muy ciertas pero demasiado irrespetuosas para su majestad.

―acaso estaba muy ebrio para recordarla―Paako se apresuró a taparle la boca para acallarla.

―cállate mocosa, no debes hablarle así a su majestad―le murmuro regañándola.

Su acompañante, un hombre elegante y gordinflón aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de los tres miembros de esa familia.

―el golpe que recibió el príncipe cuando ocurrió la explosión que lo dejo temporalmente sin recuerdos―explico lo ocurrido en aquel momento―así que, deberíamos de probar de quien es esta zapatilla―era la única manera para saber de quien se trataba esa… ¿Mujer? ¿Hombre? Ya lo sabrían.

―a quien le quede, será mi legítima esposa― anuncio el príncipe con total felicidad.

Paako sonrió ampliamente pensando que era otra gran oportunidad para casar a la mayor de sus hijas. Tomando a Pachi de los hombros la sentó en una silla y expuso sus conjeturas.

―ella es la indicada―aseguro.

La pobre Pachi enmudeció al escucharlo hablar, si había una madre más malvada que aquella que se lo digan porque seguramente Pachi no lo creería.

― ¡Paako-san!― grito la ´´chica´´ de trenzas.

―eres tan lindo guapo, ¿tú fuiste mi hermosa bailarina?― Agomi tomo las manos de Pachi y las apretujo con cariño mientras acercaba su rostro con mucha pasión en sus ojos.

Pachi sudo frio, esto debía ser una pesadilla.

― ¡n…no, no, no, yo no fui!―trato de explicarle las cosas, ella no había bailado en toda la noche. Había conseguido escapar de ese baile a como dé lugar, prácticamente no había tocado la pista en ningún momento. Pero la presión de la mano de su querida madre lo tenso bastante.

―pruébatelo Pachi, o destruiré tu colección de Tsu en dos segundos― esa amenaza helo sus huesos.

Pachi tomo la zapatilla rezándole a cualquier dios que no le ande. Como si le hubiesen escuchado al menos una vez en la vida, el pie de Pachi no entraba en esa zapatilla.

―mi… miren, no me queda es una lástima― dijo aliviado.

Agomi suspiro con pesar, había creído que por fin encontraba a su enamorado, pero se equivocó. Con decepción en su rostro se inclinó para llevarse la zapatilla, pero Paako, quien no quería perder en esta ocasión lo detuvo.

―yo tengo una solución―aseguro levantando una katana de doble filo―le cortaremos el pie en fetas hasta que le quede―sonrió ampliamente.

― ¡claro que no!―se quejó Pachi alejándose de su tutora.

―me parece perfecto― se ilusiono Agomi con brillo en sus ojos.

― ¿Qué?― Pachi la miro con asombro y preocupación. Entre Kagura, Agomi y el sirviente de su majestad sujetaron a la pobre Pachi que no paraba de temblar por el trágico destino que le depararía.

―muy bien―Paako elevo la espada disfrutando de ese momento.

―espera, Paako-san―trato de detenerla sin mucho éxito.

―lo siento Pachi, mañana vienen el cobrador― expreso al momento de acercarse demasiado a su pie extendido.

―¡AH!― El grito de Pachi se escuchó por todo el pueblo.

Días más tarde una boda se celebró, con campanadas y gritos de felicidad en lo alto del cielo sobre un barco volador…

Pero él no era un príncipe y ella no tenía nada de común.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, lamento la tardanza, se supone que debería haber publicado ayer, pero me dormí temprano y no pude.**

 **Acá esta finalmente el siguiente capítulo de Tatsucienta.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Antes de que se vayan les dejo un** **AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

 **En Facebook hay una página a mi nombre, solo búsquenla como** **Ebano Wigram** **(** **HABLO DE LA PAGINA** **, NO DEL PERFIL DE USUARIO) ahí encontraran una encuesta para saber cuál será el próximo oneshot.**

 **Para elegir tienen:**

 **Un HijiMitsu**

 **Un KamuNobu**

 **Un GinxTodos**

 **Un KonTae**

 **Un takasugixMatako**

 **Y por último un ZuraxIku**

 **Por favor vote, termina el 20 de agosto a las 23 h. argentina.**

 **Nos leeremos**

 **¡Bye!**


	3. La SireOkama I

**.**

 **La SireOkama**

 **.**

 **GinxTodos**

 **.**

 **.**

Avanzando mientras los gritos de protestas se escuchaban a su alrededor, los insultos y gritos de vergüenza y rechazo comenzaron a hacerse eco. En el podio superior, como juez y único juzgador de sus pecados, el señor tritón, rey de las profundidades del océano y soberano de los peluquines; Umibouzu Kankou, miraba furioso a quien perturbo a su según él, único hijo.

La SireOkama de cabellera plateada y falsos pechos fue llevada ante el centro del juicio. Sus pequeños hijos se le acercaron desde atrás. Sus hijas, Kagura y Pachi, no llevaban cadenas que las apresaran puesto que no estaban siendo juzgadas, como si lo estaba siendo su ´´mami´´, la SireOkama. Paako.

― Silencio―pidió el soberano Umibouzu calmando la bulla protestante― Sakata Paako, se nos ha dicho que cometiste adulterio en más de una vez y ante todos estos presentes serás acusada por promiscua― condeno Umibouzu― ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir ante esta acusación?― apunto con el martillo que terminaría dando su sentencia dependiendo de sus palabras y las pruebas que ya existían.

Paako quien miraba con fastidio los gritos de la muchedumbre diciéndole _´´Muerte a la mujerzuela´´_ , volvió sus ojos al rey de los mares con miedo.

― Su majestad, yo nunca tuve hijos. Soy incapaz de procrear abominaciones como estos dos que me persiguen a donde quiera que vaya. De seguro son pulgas o garrapatas que tratan de fastidiar mi vida― trato de excusarse al momento de ser golpeado por sus dos ´´hijas´´.― Además…― trato de proseguir una vez que esas dos mocosas lo dejaran de golpear― Señor Umibouzu, yo no entiendo cómo hacer esto y aquello. Es decir, no sé dónde hay que meterla o donde se la mete, solo mire nuestras colas, acá no hay un **** ni una ******. Esas acusaciones son infundadas por un grupo de alcohólicos que no saben diferenciar sus telenovelas baratas de la realidad― mascullo molesto mientras la audiencia gritaba barbaridades contra la mujer de cabellera plateada.

Pero claro que esto no se quedaría así, Paako comenzó a insultar a esos alcohólicos tratando de defender lo poco que aun tenia de hombría, si es que la tenía. Siendo un ´´pescado´´, como ella solía decir, era difícil saber si eras macho o hembra, después de todo ¿Cómo lo descubría?

Con un martilleo fuerte e insistente del rey de los mares el pleito se detuvo y Umibouzu pego un alarido poniendo en rechazo las palabras de Paako.

― ¡Patrañas!― grito eufórico Kankou― todo el mundo sabe cómo hacerlo, solo se siguen sus instintos, buscas entre tus escamas y tienes tus joyas o el pozo de la lujuria. ― grito molesto mientras mostraba como se buscaba, pero recordando sus pequeñas joyas dejo la explicación para más adelante. Tosió con pena al recordarlo ― Volviendo al tema principal. Daremos a conocer las pruebas de los acusados ― señalo con su dedo a sus dos acompañantes, un par de mocosas muy distintas entre la otra― tú no solo engendraste dos hijas, sino que una de ellas es el claro reflejo de mi hijo…―sollozo con pena― ¿Cómo iba a pensar que a mi pequeño Kamui le gustaban las que usan implantes?― Kamui lo miraba desde atrás con claras ideas de matar a su calvo padre. No estaba comprendiendo lo que este quería decir con sus palabras.

― ¿Qué se supone que estás diciendo, calvo?―pregunto el pelirrojo enojado.

Kankou era reconocido por su capacidad de ser un rey justo y condescendiente, pero los años pasaron y la vejez no había llegado sola. El cabello no era lo único que perdía con frecuencia, su memoria era víctima de los años, aunque algunas malas lenguas también hablaban de la vista corta y la flacidez en algunas extremidades, pero eso ya es irnos a otro tema.

Umibouzu ciertos momentos en los que, incluso, olvidaba a uno de sus dos hijos. Muchas sirenas, aun recordaban como el rey olvidaba que antes que Kagura había tenido a un hijo, Kamui, pensando en que este era un hijo bastardo de su esposa con otro hombre. Había llorado por más de un mes al pensar que su adorada Kouka lo había engañado por su calvicie. Por ello nadie se asombró cuando en pleno juicio olvidara el hecho de que tenía una hija. Kagura lo miro sin ganas de explicarle la situación, su padre era un caso perdido.

― Y no solo le robaste la pureza a mi hijo―sollozo como nena mientras limpiaba sus mocos― que por cierto te lo agradezco, por un momento pensé que era amante de los palos de bate― sus palabras de agradecimiento solo empeoraron el humor del pelirrojo, el cual sentía la humillación cada vez que su padre hablaba.

― Si vuelves a decir algo más de mí, te matare― la sonrisa de Kamui se tensaba e intentaba acercarse a su mal pensado padre, pero Abuto su fiel compañero y un grupo de otros sujetos lo detenían con mucho esfuerzo.

― ¡Lo engañaste!― acuso herido el rey― ¡Te fuiste con el tritón mas musculoso de todo el océano para procrear a esa cuatro ojos!― grito señalando a Pachi― ¿Qué te llamo de ese sujeto? ¿Su cola de caballo? ¿La masculinidad que sus poros destilan? Kamui es más hombre que…― fue el fin de sus palabras. Tae, hermana mayor de Pachi, tomo por el cráneo de Umibouzu presionándolo contras sus dedos al momento en que su sonrisa se ampliaba. Después de un ´´ ¿Quién es hombre?´´ destrozo a golpes al rey de los tritones con la ayuda de Kamui quien había conseguido librarse del agarre de sus camaradas. Estaba claro que el rey hablaba de Shimura Tae, la cual aún se seguía dudando su género, incluso más que Paako y Pachi. Y bueno, digamos las cosas como son, Tae era… un lindo tritón – sirena, para la gran mayoría.

Con un leve martilleo Umibouzu grito el dictaminen para ese juicio mandando a Paako al destierro mientras seguían apareciendo magulladuras en su rostro e hilos de sangre colgando de sus heridas.

― Ese viejo calvo, mira que decir que soy promiscua. No sabe que las señoritas como yo somos bien refinadas― refunfuño mientras sentía que algo se le caía del sostén― Maldición, mi relleno―lo levanto del suelo para volver a colocárselo.

Kagura nadaba al lado de su nueva mami, junto a su fea hermana Pachi, cuando un par de explosiones y luces desde la superficie iluminaron las aguas del océano llamando su atención.

― ¿Qué haremos ahora, Paako-san?― pregunto la cuatro ojos preocupada por su futuro.

― No lo sé, lo único que quiero ahora es comer. Un pescado azucarado, no estaría mal― acepto con buscando algún pez por la zona― ¿He? ¿Dónde está Kagura?― pregunto dándose cuenta de la ausencia de la pelirroja.

La pelirroja había nadado hasta la superficie buscando la procedencia de esa iluminación. Le sorprendía que fuese así ya que era de noche y las luces titilantes de las estrellas no alumbraban tanto las aguas del océano.

Dirigiendo sus ojos hacia arriba, Paako y Pachi, la vieron nadando cerca de un barco, los humanos estaban cerca y justo en esos momentos a esa mocosa se le ocurría nadar hacia la superficie.

― Increíble― murmuro maravillada mientras veía como un grupo de hombres se embriagaban y lanzaban luces de colores al cielo. El olor a comida llego hasta sus branquias y su boca comenzó a babear por el aroma, estaba ambrienta.

Paako y Pachi llegaron con ella al momento que intento acercarse al barco, pero el mayor la detuvo de un coscorrón en la cabeza. Eran peligrosas esas criaturas.

― ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Aun no tienes edad para subir a la superficie, recuerda que era hasta los quince años, ¡Mocosa púbera!― Kagura se sobo la cabeza lagrimeando.

― Pero si tengo dieciséis años― refunfuño molesta.

― De todas formas no es momento de hacer estupideces, pueden llegar a atraparte y…― el olor a comida inundo los pulmones de Paako olvidándose de lo que iba a decir.

Pachi ocupo ese momento para consolarla, pero al mismo tiempo explicaba los peligros de acercarse a esas criaturas. Con un tono maternal y condescendiente recrimino su accionar.

― Kagura-chan, Paako-san tiene razón es muy peligroso que…― Gin cubrió su boca ideando un plan para obtener comida sabrosa, rápida y abundante para las tres. El rugido de su estómago le nublaba las ideas, pero por el azúcar sería capaz de concentrarse o vender su alma al tártaro.

― Cállate megane― la silencio rápido― podemos aprovecharnos de esto. ¡Mira!― señalo a los miembros del barco― esos sujetos son de la realeza, si salvamos aunque sea a uno cuando caigan al mar, recibiremos todo su oro como recompensa― babeo felicitándose por su maravillosa idea.

― Nos darán mucha comida― secundo Kagura nadando entre sus fantasías.

Claro que Pachi, la voz de la razón debía poner una alto a esas alucinaciones sin sentido. Esas dos debían de poner las aletas en el agua y dejar de volar con sus ideas extrañas.

― Pero, Paako-san, eso suena demasiado descabellado. Ni siquiera sabemos si nos darían una recompensa― comento Pachi sacándolas de su nube de ensueño― y no olviden que según sus planes ellos deben caer al mar, ¿Cómo conseguiremos hacer eso?― pregunto seria.

― Eso es fácil mi querida Pachi― respondió segura de sus palabras. Inclinándose y dejando su cabeza bajo el agua, Gin soltó un grito ensordecedor. ― ¡El Hijo Del Rey Umibouzu La Tiene Chiquita!―

Kagura lo miro como si nada y Pachi se sonrojo a más no poder al escuchar esas palabras ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Estaba al tanto que esto les traería problemas?

― ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Umibouzu nos matara por ensuciar la imagen de su hijo?― grito desesperada la megane mientras zarandeaba a su madre adoptiva.

― Calma, Pachi, era necesario para desatar la ira del rey tritón― respondió tranquilo mientras las aguas comenzaban a azotarse con fuerza.

― El calvo se enojó― comento relajada Kagura mientras comía una de las algas que encontró por ahí.

Fue todo cuestión de minutos, las nubes se arremolinaron en el cielo oscureciéndolo. El barco comenzó a mecerse con fuerza mientras los gritos de los ebrios llenos de felicidad perduraban en el navío. No parecían darse cuenta del peligro que se avecinaban. Como pirañas que esperaban una presa, las tres sirenas permanecieron atentas para rescatar a algún millonario y de paso recibir una jugosa recompensa. Pero ninguno caía.

― ¿Qué les pasa a estos ebrios de mierda? ¡Caigan bastardos!― grito Paako con fastidio.

Pero tan pronto como grito, la SireOkama vio un cuerpo desplomarse, el único sujeto que se hundía en la aguas del océano. La de cabellera plateada dio órdenes a sus dos hijas feas que permanezcan a la espera de otra víctima, mientras ella iba a ´´salvar´´ esa pobre vida.

No reparo en su apariencia o en su vestimenta, ya estaría al tanto de que nivel dentro del castillo estaba. Arrastrando al pesado cuerpo de ese sujeto a la superficie, sacándolo a flote lo puso a resguardo.

Con el pasar de las horas ese bastardo ebrio solo dormía sin despertar. Paako por un momento pensó que estaba muerto, tal vez tardo mucho en rescatarlo… bueno, ella no tenía la culpa de distraerse con los peces azucarados que pasaban cerca de ella.

Preocupada por estar al lado de un muerto pensó en dejarlo y huir antes de que la traten de asesina, pero el sonido de un ronquido por parte del náufrago lo irrito terriblemente. Uno se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas mientras ese asqueroso ser solo dormía como si nada. Enojada comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez hasta que despertara y así cobrar su maldita recompensa.

Abriendo sus ojos con esfuerzo. Miro a los costados encontrándose con la sireokama que lo miraba con una mirada irritada. El hombre se enamoró de ella…

― ¡Estoy vivo! Qué bueno, por un momento pensé que no sobreviviría―rio apenado mientras apoyaba su mano en su nuca, se sentía nervioso por tan hermosa dama a su lado.

Paako extendió su mano y movió sus dedos reclamando la paga.

― ¡Hey! Te salve la vida, págame con alguna corona de oro que tengas y si es posible muchos dulces, tengo bajo el azúcar―reclamo rápido la SireOkama.

Pero el hombre ante sus ojos quedo sorprendido por tanta belleza delante de él. Recordó, velozmente la cantidad excesiva de alcohol que había tomado y pensó que… como sus ropas estaba desacomodadas algo entre ellos dos ocurrió la noche anterior… ¿Acaso se había mandado un desastre? ¿Podría ser que durante la noche, entre medio del alcohol y la buena vida, se haya propasado con esa… señorita? Porque… le estaba pidiendo manutención ¿cierto?... Y la manutención era para los niños, ¿Cierto?

Rápidamente se sonrojo por su descuido e imploro su perdón. Paako lo miro sin comprender. Aun dudaba de su nivel social, no aparentaba ser un rey. Bueno, seguramente estaba de civil, aunque parecía más un cartonero que un civil común, ¿Un madao quizás?

― Lo siento señorita, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso― miro apenado al costado― Pero yo, Hasegawa Taizou, tomare la responsabilidad del niño. Mi sueldo no es muy bueno, ser un limpia pisos no es…― esas últimas palabras fueron suficientes para aclarar sus ideas.

Paako no necesitaba un madao alrededor suyo. Lo alzo entre brazos y con una pirueta y un golpe de su aleta lo mando lejos para que se ahogue en el océano.

― Maldición, ¿Qué cagada me mande?― se dijo así misma. Había estado perdiendo el tiempo con un limpia pisos que creía haber tenido una ´´alegría´´ con la gran Paako-sama.

― ¡Paako!― el grito de Kagura a sus espaldas, acompañada de Pachi atrajo su atención.― Mira, cayo esto del barco―mostro un pedazo de filete bien cocinado. Pachi tenia entre sus dedos unas fresas con una sustancia espesa y blanca sobre ella― ¡esto esta delicioso!― comento Kagura enamorada.

― ¿Y que se supone que es?― pregunto tomando el fruto rojo entre sus dedos e inspeccionándolo. Lo olfateo unos segundos y con un poco de miedo lo ingreso a su boca sintiendo una explosión de sabor en su paladar. Era lo más rico que había probado― ¡Kyaaaa!― grito como colegiala al saborearlo.

― ¿Viste que esta rico?― Pachi siguió degustando la comida escasa que encontraron. No era mucha y el vacío en sus bocas comenzó a sentirse en el momento que ya no tenían más de ese néctar ― ¿Qué hacemos ahora?― pregunto la megane con dos trenzas a sus costados.

Paako pareció pensarlo y medito la posibilidad de conseguir entrar al mundo humano para comer cuanto quisieran de todos esos manjares.

― Iremos con una amiga, ella nos ayudara― respondió segura al recordar la cueva de la gran bruja.

Nadando por las profundidades del océano, entre las más oscuras fosas entraron a la cueva repleta de algas deliciosas que Kagura comenzó a engullir, era todo tan perfecto que su estómago crecía un par de centímetros más.

Con un jalón de parte de Paako las tres entraron a la tenebrosa cueva. En el interior una bruja se encontraba aguardando un nuevo cliente, una mujer con tentáculos en vez de piernas o aleta, con cabellera azulada y ojos rojos brillantes. Dos rubíes centellantes se vieron entre las sombras acercándose con tranquilidad. Kagura y Pachi se ocultaron detrás de la mayor. Paako la conocía desde hace años, pero aun así seguía provocándole escalofríos estar ante su presencia.

― ¿Que desean?― pregunto la mujer de mirada neutral― ¡oh! Si es la sirena que no tiene pechos, ¿quieres que te ponga los implantes?―pregunto sin inmutarse.

Sus dos hijas la miraron sorprendidas por esa declaración. No sabían esos detalles, los oscuros y silenciosos deseos de su mami se descubrían.

― ¡Claro que no!― grito avergonzada. Tosió para disimular su incomodidad― venimos aquí, para que nos hagas una pócima, Nobume―ella asintió y espero a escuchar la solicitud completa― queremos ser humanas, tener piernas y comer esa cosa que llaman― hizo una pausa dramática para nombrar el… ― ´´pastel´´―

Nobume no se sorprendió ante su descabellada solicitud, esa sirena solía estar muy mal de la cabeza, comer tantos pescados azucarados le estaba haciendo mal.

― Comprendo, aunque hay ciertos ´´peros´´ para conseguir esa pócima―nado hasta una olla humeante mientras lanzaba algunas pócimas al preparado― las reglas son necesarias―

― ¿Cuáles son esos peros?― pregunto Paako desconfiada.

Nobume, la gran bruja comenzó a merodear por todo el ancho de la cueva. Confinada a las sombras por sus actos ilícitos de brujería y es que tritón, el viejo calvo, le había dado la clara orden de mantenerse alejada. Aunque, en el silencio ese hombre de bigote y cabeza calva llegaba hasta su sucia y oscura cueva a solicitar pócimas para el cabello. Por lo que además de hacer pócimas para la crecida del cabello, Nobume, moría de aburrimiento en esa cueva. Pero gracias a ciertos sujetos que cayeron en desgracias la de cabellera azulada encontró una manera de divertirse.

― Mi única diversión es ver programas de televisión y comer donas― acepto tranquila― las reglas son para divertirme un poco. Así que mientras ustedes tratan de conseguir sus deseos y de paso cumplir con el reglamento yo me divierto viendo sus desventuras y desgracias, ustedes serian parte de mi programación estelar― tomo una bola de cristal donde se podía ver a Zurako, una sireokama que desapareció hace unos meses, peleando contra un minotauro por el amor de Ikumatsu. ― Últimamente no hay buenos programas en la televisión― suspiro cansada― esperaba que ZurHércules muera, pero le temen a matar al protagonista, estos programas no son rentables ― se quejó apagando la transmisión.

La pobre bruja esperaba ver morir a alguien, pero resultaba que la muerte del malo no era divertida.

― Espera… ¿qué planeas hacer con nosotras?― pregunto espantada, Pachi, mientras comprendía hacia donde quería ir esa bruja.

¿Acaso las quería meter en un juego de vida o muerte en el que no puedan escapar, deseando que mueran sus protagonistas? Esa mujer no era más que una bruja sádica.

― Cálmate. Últimamente me llaman la atención las novelas románticas, me gusta cuando la heroína sufre por amor― sonrió sádicamente contagiando a Kagura, esas dos se llevaban bien sin la necesidad de intercambiar palabras.

― ¡Eres una sádica, lo único que puedo ver es a una sádica!― grito molesta Paako.

Nobume sonrió viendo a sus conejillos de indias, los prepararía para unos días de torturas. Principalmente a Paako, le gustaba verla desesperarse. Sonrió nuevamente planeando sus reglas de juego.

― Les daré lo que pidan pero quiero que una de ustedes enamore a su humano. No es necesario que las tres lo logren, con que una robe el amor del príncipe está bien para mí. Pero aquello sigue siendo una trama simple y sin adrenalina― comento pensando en lo último, le faltaba el factor drama y el pánico propio que ella amaba ver en las novelas rosas― así que le pondremos un toque de adrenalina. Cuando caminen sentirán que pisan el deseo de ese humano, será una manera para que ustedes mismas descubran quien es al cual deben enamorar. Ese deseo tiene que ver con ustedes, directa o indirectamente, deben proporcionárselo, al menos uno de ustedes― Comento divertida. ¿Pisar clavos? ¿Espadas? ¿Cosas filosas? Eso lo había escuchado en un cuento antiguo, no tenía nada de especial, su idea era más original.

― ¿Qué tipo de trama es esa?― Gin estaba confundido, ¿qué mierda iban a pisar? ¿Y que si les querían dar su Justaway? Se espantó de solo pensarlo.

― Y para evitar que la novela se extienda…― siguió hablando la mujer de los tentáculos.

― Nos estas usando como tu propia diversión ¿sabes? ¿Cuándo la vieja Paako ha aceptado eso? ― comenzó a gritar la SireOkama sin ser escuchada. Ya se le estaban yendo las ganas de ir al mundo humano y esa bruja lo único que hacía era seguir poniéndole peso a sus vivencias.

―… necesitamos un beso de amor verdadero o una muestra de amor, antes de que se ponga el sol al tercer día. Nada cursi, solo quiero reírme de sus males― comento burlona manteniendo su cara de póker mientras reía por dentro― y por ultimo llega mi paga… ―

― Nobume-san, ¿No tiene demasiado con divertirse con nuestra travesía?― pregunto Pachi con el pánico que sus palabras le provocaban.

No tenían la manera de pagarle, el no daría nada valioso. Ya había leído en un viejo cuento que la sirena entregaba su voz a la bruja y que los sucesos siguientes la llevaron a convertirse en espuma, la sola idea de terminar así le provocaba pánico.

Pero antes de liberar sus lágrimas pensando que su voz correría peligro, Paako estiro su mano llamando la atención de Nobume y sus dos hijas.

― Tengo algo perfecto para pagarte― Paako levanto la mano extendiendo algo cerca de su rostro. Un objeto alargado y censurado fue depositado sobre las manos delicadas de la de cabellera azulada.― toma ―

― ¿Qué es esto?― pregunto confundida.

― Es el pe** de Shimaru Saitou, dame las gracias más adelante― comento tranquila despertando un rubor impresionante en Pachi, su hija se escandalizo por ver el pe** de Shimaru en manos de Nobume, una bruja muy temible.

― ¿Pero qué mierda piensas que haces? ¿Cómo le vas a entregar esas cosas a Nobume-san? ¿Acaso estas enferma?, ¡recuerda que no todos tienen tus mismas aficiones!― comenzó a zarandearla desesperada.

― ¿HE? ¿Cuándo dije que me gustaran lo pe**, yo soy más de las ******* y las *******? Estúpida Pachi― le grito molesta por esas acusaciones.

― ¿Qué tipo de gustos son esos?―

Nobume forzó su garganta para recibir una mirada de las tres sirenas. Apenada y con la censura puesta en un pedestal resguardada con vidrio, comenzó a hablar.

― Tomare tu paga de momento― a Pachi se le cayó la mandíbula al no poder creer lo que decía― acá tienen la pócima― les entrego tres bebidas con tapón de corcho― bébanlo en la superficie―

Paako sonrió de lado burlona para tomar los frascos, Pachi aún no creía lo que sucedía.

― Última advertencia―dijo antes de que partan― en cuanto tomaron esos frascos en sus manos el contrato se creó, el tiempo comenzó a correr. Recuerden que tienen hasta el atardecer del tercer día para enamorarlos―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Ficker** **:**

 **Antes que nada, la historia continua, decidí hacerlo en dos o tres partes. Desde que comencé con esta serie de OS comencé a sufrir al escribirlos y no es por falta de interés o falta de inspiración, sino por resumir todo un cuento en un solo capitulo.**

 **Tengo muchas ideas para desarrollar en cada os y siempre recurro a omitir algunas para poder terminarlos a tiempo y que ustedes puedan leerlo, pero creo que es mejor explayarme todo lo que quiera y mostrarles mi idea original de la parodia al cuento.**

 **Tardó mucho en escribir y no quiero tardar tanto para publicar, prefiero subir el capítulo en partes (no serán muchas, a lo sumo tres capítulos), todo se trata de un poco de comodidad y así no tardar tanto con las publicaciones.**

 **Así que desde ahora serán unos cuantos capítulos por historia, espero no les moleste.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la primera parte? La SireOkama es toda una rompecorazones XD, en el próximo capítulo aparecerán varios del harem de Paako XD y de paso los tres príncipes que deben enamorar XD.**

 **Nos leeremos.**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
